King dedede vs king k rool
Intro TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH ONE MINUTE MELEE! GO! Pre-Fight we see a ship come in it then lands down on a castle ground king k rool comes out and looks around then smiles king dedede sees king k rool's crown and get's the idea that the crock thinks he's better king dedede then get's out his hammer and get's ready for battle as he lands in front of king k rool and does the bring it taunt king k rool stomps his foot up for the challenge Fight IT'S A BATTLE ROYALE! FIGHT! king dedede charges at king k rool and swings his hammer but his bell blocks it and the hammer lands on the penguin's face daze king dedede starts seeing stars king k rool chomps at the penguin king ouch 40 king dedede then hit king k rool's face with his hammer many times but king k rool throws his crown at him dedede blocks but it hits him in the back of the head knocking him on his face king k rool pounds him into the ground then picks the chubby penguin up and body slams him king dedede uppercuts k rool into the air then hits him with his hammer knocking him through the castle wall waddle dee: my leg! 17 dedede knocks king k rool around for a bit but at the last minute king k rool lands on his feet as he shoots a canonball out of his gun hitting king dedede in the face he then gets up but is tripped as the kingly crock sucks up the canon the process continues till dedede knocks it away angry king k rool then flies around in his copter pack and jumps on him then uses his boxing gloves and punches dedede in the face as he goes flying but at that moment dedede sees a a smash and grabs it as he turns into masked dedede and uses his rocket boosted hammer and knocks king k rool into the side of the cage 10 king k rool goes flying out of the cast as both have a fight in the sky king k rool then dropkickis masked dedede away as they both land in the wrestling ring and king k rool is in his boxing gear he grins evily 7 king k rool then starts pummeling king dedede and begins tossing him left and right into the ropes as he bounces off of them back and forth just then kind dedede then bonks king k rool on the head with force 4 king k rool is knocked out and is seeing stars the red starts count but the bell rings ref: saved by the bell king dedede angered by this attacks the announcer's booth sending them flying king dedede then squished them flat as they walk off king dedede then grabs yet another smash ball and blows a whistle as the waddles dee's start attacking king k rool this allows king dedede to knock k rool with a big swing! KO! king dedede then nods his head and walks off back to his castle Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS....KING DEDEDE!